


Hear Me

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: CMKinkBingo, Coworkers to lovers, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex in front of a mirror kink, Smut, Spencer gets hurt-minor, filthy smut, hearing dirty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: For this one shot, I am taking inspiration from the Smallville episode, Echo. Spencer gets caught in a building when it blows up, and he ends up in the hospital. Once, released, everything goes back to normal. Until, one day, he sees the Reader. They've rarely spoken before, both being cordial to the other, but never overly so. During a conversation in the middle of a case, he hears her say something....dirty? He quickly learns she never said anything. He heard her thoughts. And now...he can't turn it off.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Kudos: 84





	Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreatine/gifts).



> I would also like to personally thank dreatine & cupcake525 on tumblr for feeding me such amazing inner dirty thoughts for Reader. Also, dreatine for the title. Also, a special shoutout to prettyricky187 for inspiration on Spencer POV smut. 
> 
> This will also satisfy my CM-KinkBingo "Sex in front of a mirror" square. 
> 
> The relationship: Co-workers. Maybe more?
> 
> Warnings: Fluff & Smut.

Monday. 

I once heard that nothing good happens before noon, especially on a Monday. 

Yet, here I was, coffee cup in hand, sitting at my desk, on a Monday, when I hear my boss call out that we got a case. I glanced at my watch. It was only a hair shy of 9:00 a.m. Great. I stood up and followed behind Luke and Y/N as we took our seats at the round table. Peering inside, I saw that Garcia and J.J. where already in their usual spots. 

"Alright, my furry friends, there is a hostage situation downtown and local authorities are still on the fence as to whether or not they want to invite us down," Garcia said in a huff, causing Y/N to giggle in her seat next to me. I gave her a sideways glare, knowing she'll get back at me within the hour. She was always a bright spot in a bleak day. Much like today. 

"Okay, I talked to Director Strauss, only three of us are allowed access, so Reid, Y/L/N, you're coming with me, the rest of you, standby for further instruction," Hotch said, after getting off the phone. Y/N and I exchanged a look, wondering why Hotch chose the two of us. Regardless, we followed Hotch into one of the SUVs and headed to the building. 

"Reid? You okay?" Y/N asked me, looking at me with genuine concern in her eyes. I almost forgot to answer, finding myself getting lost inside her irises. 

"Oh, I--well, it's not even noon yet, and I just---I have a bad feeling about this," I told her, honestly. I did, well and true, have a terrible feeling about this. 

"Alright, Reid, you take the front, try to evacuate as many of the hostages as possible," Hotch commanded. I nodded, drawing my gun and heading over to double doors. I tried to push down the sickly feeling I had by holding my breath for a moment. Didn't help. I stayed close to the inside walls, not wanting the unsub to see me. I counted thirty-eight hostages. The phone rang, as the unsub walked over to answer it, keeping is weapon locked on the group. 

"Yes, who the fuck is this?" I watched as he nodded his head, shook it, spout out more curse words, before heaving with a sigh. "Alright, the lot of you, you have one minute to get the hell out before I shoot!" That was my cue. 

I opened the door, ushering the hostages out as swiftly as possible. Once the last one was out, I caught the unsub run in the opposite direction. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to follow him. So I did. "FBI! Stop!" I yelled, not caring that I was losing oxygen with every step I took. As I was about to round a corner to catch him, I heard a blast while simultaneously getting thrown into the wall behind me. I didn't even try to open my eyes before everything went black. 

\-------♥-------- 

I knew Mondays never brought nice things. 

I could barely open my eyes, being greeted instantly with a blinding light. Shit, what the hell happened? I tried to move, but quickly found limited mobility there, too. 

"Hey, Reid." I heard a voice say, it sounded foggy but audible. Y/N. I didn't say anything, hoping she got the hint that I didn't even want to try. "Um, you, uhh, got hurt. Bad. There was a...bomb." Bomb? Oh...right. I nodded my head as best I could. I closed my eyes sooner than I liked, silently hoping I wasn't given any narcotics thru my drip. "Oh, and not to worry, no narcotics or any hardcore drugs in that, just the basics." I felt my lips move just barely into a small smile. "It's getting late, I'll uhh, um, well, you'll see me again soon. I promise." I heard the door swing open than shut. I let myself fall back asleep. 

Five days. That's how long my hospital stay was. I was overjoyed to be getting discharged today. Luckily, it was the weekend, and Hotch gave me a couple more days rest to recoup before being allowed back to work come Wednesday. Y/N came to pick me up and take me home. I wanted to invite her to stay, maybe keep me company, but she mumbled something about catching up on some reading, and I told her I'd do the same. 

Wednesday came around sooner than I wanted. 

I passed thru the glass doors as I always have, making a bee line straight for the coffee machine. Before I made it there, I saw Y/N sitting...at my desk. She was wearing her usual work attire, which normally consisted of black slacks, low heels, a blouse, and a blazer jacket. As I walked over, I heard an oddly loud ringing in my ears. I stopped mid-step, slapping my hands to my ears, wishing that motion alone would stop the noise. It didn't. Not until I heard Y/N speak. 

"Spencer?! Shit, are you okay?" 

The blaring quieted down, almost to the decibel level where I can still hear it, but it's more easily drowned out by voices and outside noises. I look around, wondering exactly how long I've had m hands glued to my ears. I slowly lower them, pleasantly happy that the loud ringing has dissipated. It took a few moments more before I registered that I had, infact, heard Y/N's voice, and she used it to ask me a question. "Oh, yeahyeah, just, um, a little loopy from the explosion. Just need to shake it off." 

"Reid? Do you need another day?" I heard Hotch ask me, looking up to see his face full of concern and agitation. Must have another case. 

"No, Hotch, just uhh, a little off, today. That's all," I smiled, and turned my attention back to Y/N. 

"Let me know if that changes, Reid. Everyone, we got a case," Hotch called, as he walked up to the round table room. I gave Y/N a small smile and a short waive as I began trekking up the stairs. 

"Hey, Reid?" Y/N asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Just....have you always worn your holster like that?" she asked, gesturing to where my gun was currently being displayed. I felt ten shades of embarrassment right now. 

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" I questioned, subconsciously reaching for the back of my neck like I suddenly had an itch that just needed to scratched. Y/N titled her head to the side a little, her eyes glazed over while she dropped their gaze from my face down to my...holster. 

"Hmmm...just wondering..." she mused, walking up behind me as we continued to make our way up to the upper floor. "...how you can't see just how suggestive that position really is to my eyes--" 

"Y/N?!" I sputtered. She gave me an odd look as if saying, 'What?' before weaseling her way past me into the round table room. I felt even more aware of my guns location on my belt, so I moved it closer to my hip than the body part on me I was almost positive Y/N had just been staring at. My cheeks couldn't be any redder as I rushed to my seat, conveniently next to Y/N. 

As Garcia talks and tells us more about the case, I pull my leg up so my ankle can rest on my other leg. As I did this, I swore I caught Y/N's eyes shift down to my crotch for a second before watching them snap back to Garcia. What the hell is going on? 

"..Oh geez, since when did he start wearing his pants that tight? My god, what I wouldn't give to sit in that man's lap right now..." 

Without even thinking, I bolted from my seat, racing to the nearest restroom. "Get a grip, Reid," I scolded myself. "How did I hear Y/N talk while watching her lips not move?" I turned the water on and splashed my entire face wet. "There is no way you're hearing things...is there? No. Nope. No such thing...GET A GRIP, REID!" 

I took in a deep breath, letting it go as I opened the door to the round table room. Six pairs of eyes followed me back to my seat. "Sorry, just, it couldn't wait." Most of them shook their heads, falling right back into conversation regarding the case. As I had finished rambling off some facts, I noticed Y/N pull an apple out from her bag. 

"Alright, everyone, wheels up in thirty," Hotch said, as the team shuffled out the door. Just before I went to go open it to let myself and Y/N out, I swore I heard her...again. 

"Damn, Reid. I could just imagine taking a bit out of those delicious cheeks and--" 

I snapped my head back towards her, right as she took a huge bite out of her apple. "What did you just say?" I couldn't tell how it made me feel to watch her face both pale and redden at the same time. 

"No--nothing, Reid, I'll just, um, see you on the jet." With that, I watched Y/N run to the elevator, leaving me to stand there like an idiot, still confused as to what the hell is happening to me. I mentally cursed myself as I trailed behind them, taking the next elevator down by myself. 

"Get it the fuck together, Spencer," I scolded myself. It helped that there was a mirror inside, causing me to face my own reflection in the process. Just as I was feeling the corners of my mouth turn up at the silence inside my brain, I was immediately hit with another wave of Y/N's voice. 

"Fuck, on the one day you decide to wear a thong to work, your crush looks extra attractive. God, why is life so unfair?" What. the. hell?

The doors opened and there she was, her face flushed, and her skirt hiked up just enough for my eyes to trail over the lower part of her thigh. I could tell she was simply trying to readjust the position of her skirt, but the way she was going about it, and...god, what did I just hear her say?

"C'mon, Spence, I swear one of these days, Hotch is seriously going to tell them to leave without us," Y/N practically dragged me all the way to the tarmac. Once we made it inside, J.J. gave Y/N an odd look. 

"Hey, Y/N, you okay?" 

"Oh, yeah. Just--it'll be laundry day when we get back," she said, as I watched J.J. give her an understanding glance, before going to sit next to Morgan. I wanted to know what that was all about, but I refrained, taking my usual seat next to Y/N at the table while Hotch continued the conversation discussing the unsub. 

For some reason, for the life of me, I could not find the gumption to concentrate on anything except Y/N. Right now, she was licking her lips, and glancing back and forth between Hotch and Prentiss, most likely figuring out some minor detail that could play big in our profile. That's when I heard the loud pinging, again. "...god, he looks so dreamy just sitting there--doing nothing. How the hell does he get to look so fuckable doing nothing?!" Out of nowhere, I moaned. I suddenly felt six pairs of eyes on me. I coughed, standing up and running to the bathroom. I turned the water on, splashing as much as I could on my face, desperate to figure out what the fuck was going on. I'm...hearing...Y/N's...thoughts? How in the--

"Hey, Reid, you alright in there?" 

Morgan. "Yeah, just, um, I was feeling a little dizzy," I replied back. I hated that it seemed I was hardly allowed a moments' piece to myself these days. I rubbed my temple harshly, as if I felt that motion alone could rid me of hearing the next thought to pass my head in Y/N's voice. Just as I grabbed the doorknob, I thought, maybe I don't want to stop hearing her...thoughts. I smirked a little to myself. Especially if they're dirty ones. 

I sat back down, wasting no time inserting myself into the ongoing discussion, as if I had been actively engaging the entire time before. "....so we can all agree that our unsub has a pretty sick mind," Y/N said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, then using the same hand to slide down her skirt, adjusting it for the fifth time today, that I've counted. I felt myself getting hard just wondering about the next thought of hers to grace my mind. 

"Reid and Y/N, you two stay and work out a geographical profile once we land, while the rest of us will start asking around about Michelle Darber," Hotch said, moving into a more comfortable position on the couch. "Everyone, try and get some shut eye. We have a couple hours until we get there. We may certainly be up well into the night." With that, the rest of the team took Hotch's advice and slowly I watched them all fall asleep. I tried, too. God, did I try. But, I quickly found that not only could I hear Y/N's thoughts here and there, I could hear her dreams, too. And, from the thoughts I heard, she was having a wet one. 

"..fuck, yeeesss, oh baby, right there...FUCK, SPENCERRRR!" At the sound of my name in her voice, like that, I jumped up from my seat for the second time, making a beeline to the bathroom, again. This time, to take matters into my own hands, wishing it was Y/N's mouth. Once I came, I tucked myself back in, taking in a deep breath as I exhaled, leaning against the door. What the hell am I doing?! I was at the point where I knew I could, for whatever the reason, hear Y/N's thoughts. Wait...I wasn't just hearing her thoughts, I was only able to hear her dirty, scandalous thoughts; thoughts she clearly only seems to have when she's near me. 

I shook my head, before I willingly fell down that rabbit hole. I thought, maybe, I could...try and flirt back? No, I shook my head again. By the time I made it back to my seat, Y/N was wide awake, shuffling a deck of cards. "Hey, you okay? You were in there quite a while..." I gave her a flat-lined smile as I gestured to the cards. 

"Ye-Yeah, I'm just--I, uhh, must've had something upsetting, is all. What game are we playing?" She shuffled the deck over and over, then began dealing out for...solitaire? Before I could open my mouth with the obvious question, Y/N beat me to it. 

"Vegas, just because you have an IQ of 187 and can count cards, does not mean I am required to include in my card playing enjoyment." I pouted as she began playing her one-person game in front of me. After I let out a frustrated sigh, I dug one of my books out of my bag, pretending to read it in front of her, as to stop looking desperate, wanting nothing more than for Y/N to let me play cards with her. I really should've known better. I caught Y/N looking at me in between page turns. "...I hate what I wish those fingers could do to my throbbing clit right now. It's like he honestly has no clue that I have a stupid crush on him, wishing he wanted me, if only half as much as I desperately want him..." I shifted in my seat, coughing over a moan I was sure Y/N had to have heard. "Are you sure you're okay, Spencer?" I could have easily died right there, book in hand, thankful the table hid my erection from her wandering eyes. 

Hotch had just finished letting us all know we'd be landing soon. As Y/N and I descended down the stairs of the jet, I decided, at the last minute, to ask her out. Well, more like out to grab some coffee...with me. "Y/N? Can I ask you something?" She froze in her tracks, looking up at me with expecting eyes. I swallowed the lump that had been lodged deep in my throat since before we ever got on the plane. 

"Spence...don't make me ask you again." The words I needed were there, they just kept dying off my tongue before I could put them together with sound. 

"Wouldyouliketogogetcoffeewithmyrightnow?" 

The question flew out my mouth like it might as well have been supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Y/N even peered up at me like I said the wrong thing. Maybe I had. "Sorry, just, can we forget about that?" It pained me to apologize to her for asking her out after I had worked up all the muster I believed I had to go thru with it in the first place. Sighing, I turned around and followed the rest of our team into the precinct. Hopefully working out the geographical profile will help calm my overactive nerves, even if only a little bit. 

Three long, aggravating hours later, and Y/N and I were still trying to figure out the geographical profile. I sighed as I moved to stick the thirty-eighth pin right where Fort Dodge was on the map. Y/N was busy biting on her pen between her teeth that, thankfully, she didn't seem to notice my long-winded staring at her. As I watched her eyes scan the map, she dropped her pen from in between her fingers, both of us watching it hit the floor. "Shit!" 

Thinking I could be quicker than her, I moved to bend over, hearing her breath hitch as I reached for her pen. "Well, hellloooo Sweet Cheeks!" I shot up so fast, my head spun. I faced her, giving her my best 'what the fuck?' look I could manage after hearing her refer to my ass like that. Y/N coughed for a moment, looking up at me with a hint of crimson dusting her cheeks. With that thought, I imagine just how red I could make her bare ass look with just my hand---"Thank you, look, what about here?" Y/N snatched her pen out of my hand and walked past me towards the board. She grabbed a tack and pinned it two inches away from my last one. 

I quickly collected myself and joined her at the board. I go to grab another pin to tack to it, and just as I'm pressing it into the foam, I hear Y/N's thoughts once more. "Fuuucckkk. How come I've never noticed just how long his fingers are? Lord, I could just bite and suck on those slender fingers all night long if he'd just let me---" "Y/N!" I yelped, forgetting that she has no clue I actually heard her think that. 

"What?!" Her cheeks turned rosy in a matter of seconds. I coughed a few times, glancing over at one of the officers standing by. Y/N followed my gaze, a smirk crossing her lips. "Hey, Spencer, you think if I turn the charm on, that one would help speed our profile along?" Before I could even open my mouth to protest, Y/N scurried over to him already curling a section of hair around her fingers. I scoffed and shook my head at her, not that she noticed. She was now too busy 'charming' Officer Douche. 

"...Sorry, Hun, not interested, but thank you for the useful information," Y/N said to him before making her way back towards me. I had to fight to keep my growing smirk pinned in a tight lip as she scoffed and fake gagged while eyeing Officer Douche. "Can you believe him? Not even two minutes after telling me all I wanted to hear, he had the nerve to ask me if I'd consider hooking up with him! God, it's like all men care about is sex!" Now, I really had to bite down hard on my cracked lips. I really wanted to question her calling the kettle black on that one, but, instead, I simply hummed a nod and reverted back to the board in front of us. 

"So, ahem, what did Officer Douche tell you that was so informative?" Y/N snorted. I looked over at her, warily. 

"Spencer, did you really just refer to Officer Smith as Officer Douche?" Suddenly, my cheeks felt hot and red, as I gulped. 

"...Maybe. He just seems...I don't know, douchy." 

"That's quite the juvenile word coming from the resident genius," Y/N said, clearly stifling a laugh. "Jealous, or something?" I coughed. 

"No, what makes you think I'd be jealous?" I knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing I could've said, but my brain wasn't exactly functioning at it's normally high capacity with Y/N's dirty thoughts echoing throughout my ears everytime I'd hear them. Kinda like now. 

"God, of course he's not jealous. There's nothing special or even sexy about me to even catch his attention. Damn, I'm probably not even his type. I could be. I want to be, god, I wish I was someone he'd want to fu-----" 

"You know," I coughed some more, "maybe, um, maybe I was a little jealous." I almost slapped my own mouth at the confession, but Y/N either didn't hear me or chose not to. 

"Hey, guys, how's it coming?" Garcia asked, coming thru Y/N's laptop perched on the table near the board we had been working on. 

"Hey, Penny, it's--it's going," she squeaked. God, she is so adorable. "So, Reid and I are stuck on which cities in Iowa surrounding Clarkson County could be where our unsub is."

"No worries, kittens, P.G. is on this, I'll hit you back when I got something." 

I watched Y/N pull out stills from different case files and spread them across the table. She uncapped her favorite pen, lightly chewing on the cap end. Something I normally find repulsive, but when Y/N does it....it's cute? I turn back to the board, my back facing Y/N. Seconds later, just as I pin another spot on the board, I hear an odd sucking sound. "Oh, man. I wonder just how big his dick really is. Hmmm...judging by the nice outline of those tight pants I'm very glad he's wearing right now, I bet he's at least seven inches long..." I froze. I didn't dare move. Y/N then sighed, heavily from behind me. For once, I was glad she couldn't see my face...or my front.

"Exc--excuse me, I'm just--I'm gonna," I rambled as I shot my way down to the nearest restroom. I ran straight for the sinks, frantically turning the water on to splash some on my face, much like earlier this morning. I allowed my brain to come to two very dangerous, yet extremely honest conclusions: One, Y/N seemed to like me, not just in her R-rated thoughts I've been hearing all day, but in the way she looks at me. Two, after having to hear those elicit thoughts of hers for hours, I had this insatiable urge to fuck her, and I very much needed to remedy that sooner rather than later. 

After a few more minutes consisting of me collecting myself, I strolled back to the main room, only to be met with Y/N and Hotch. "Where you've been, Reid?" 

"Sorry, it--I couldn't wait," I mumbled. 

"Morgan and Emily caught him, our geographical profile worked, with Penny's help, of course," Y/N snickered. "C'mon, Spencer, let's go home." 

\-------♥-------- 

Being well past midnight, everyone on the team is passed out; well, everyone with the exception of Y/N and I. I honestly didn't even feel remotely tired, but the second Y/N's head rested on my shoulder, and I took in a whiff of her watermelon scented hair, I felt my eyes droop shut. While so close to falling asleep, I felt her move slightly, and hoped she would return back to her original spot. It felt nice. "How does he do it? How does he look so beautiful just sleeping? God, I wish you'd notice me, Spence. Like, really notice me. I would so fucking worship you..." I feel her gently push back some of my hair away from my eyes. As I exhale, I breathe out a string of words I didn't consciously mean to say. 

"I would worship you, too, Y/N..." I let out an airy laugh, chuckling as I doze off. Before realization swept over me and I wished I could take it back, Y/N slapped me right across my face! "Ow! What was that for?" I knew exactly what I had done, or rather said to stir that reaction out of her, but I selfishly wanted to hear her say it. Outloud. 

"What do you mean, 'what was that for?' What the hell did you say?" I peered over at her, knowing it was now or never to come clean. As weird and illogical as I'm sure it sounded this morning when I said the same thing to myself. 

"Y/N... I've uhh, well, ever since this morning, I've been able to hear what you've been thinking..." The look she gave me was incredulous. Like what I just said made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever. 

"Haha, very funny, Reid," she deadpanned, quickly catching that I did not join in her amusement. "Seriously, that makes no sense." 

I let out a loud sigh, turning to better face her. "I'll prove it. Think something...anything. And I'll bet I can repeat it." Even with the now smug look I know is on my face, I have an eerily odd feeling that this will be the one time it doesn't work. 

"Alright, I'm thinking....for the love of god, please stop biting and licking your fucking lips!" 

I stopped, like she asked in her head, and laughed whole-heartily at her thoughts. "You know, just because you're laughing, doesn't mean you heard what I was thinking." 

"You wanted me to stop....'for the love of God, please stop biting and lick--" I couldn't finish as Y/N cupped a hand of hers over my mouth. The look in her eyes told me she now believed me, as bizarre as it seemed. I wanted to kiss her, but, remembering where we still were, I refrained. 

As Hotch, J.J., and the rest of the team started to wake up, Y/N had moved across me to the table. I blinked a couple times before deciding to relish in these last moments of having peace and quiet on the couch. "Hey, Reid, c'mon, man, you're the last one here, pilot's gotta go home, too, ya know." Morgan nudged my arm, waking me up. Shit. Y/N. 

"Uhh, yeah, thanks," I mumbled, quickly throwing my satchel over my shoulder before practically flying down the tarmac, hoping that Y/N was still up in the bullpen. Much to my relief, I saw her sitting on my desk, chatting it up with J.J. "Hey," I said, softly, as I approached the two. 

"Oh, hey, Spence, have a good night," J.J. said, blowing me a kiss, and playfully eyeing Y/N. 

Shaking her head, she looked up at me, "Please ignore that, um, so, well---just, goodnight, Reid." I watched her sprint like mad down to the double doors and straight to the elevator. I followed her all the way, knowing we'd be alone and, for the most part, uninterrupted. "Spenc--er, wha, what are you doing?" "Oh god, he's going to kiss me, he looks like he wants to kiss me, please, Spencer, fucking kiss me!" I reached out and hit the emergency stop, placing one hand on her hip, while the other came up to dance on her cheek. 

"Do you know what hearing your dirty thoughts has done to me all day?" I whispered, hot in her ear. Without missing a beat, Y/N grabbed the collar of my dress shirt and yanked me down in a searing, frenzied kiss. I felt her lips harshly caress mine, letting my hands roam up and down her back. I let out a groan as she pulled away all too quickly. 

"Wa-wait, what, um, what was it th-that you said?" Her words lingered in the open air, the only sounds I could hear were her pants and my own raging heartbeat. 

"I thought I was quite clear," I said, my voice hoarse from just moments ago. "You're not the only one who has such explicit thoughts..." 

"God, am I dreaming? I must be. Spencer Reid did not just kiss me. No, he wouldn't. I need to pinch---" To try and convince Y/N that I wanted this just as much as her thoughts told me she wanted this, I drew her lips back to mine, carefully sliding my tongue across the inside of her mouth. I wanted to bury myself deep within her, but as I heard the familiar ding of the elevator, reminding just where we were, I reluctantly pulled away, moving to release the emergency switch back so we continued moving towards the garage. 

Just before Y/N stepped outside the elevator towards her car, I took a deep breath, hoping my hunch was right. "Y/N, look, not to sound too forward," as the words left my mouth, I realized almost the second she must have, that it was a lie. "But, well, your place, or mine?" 

"Mine," she said, with zero hesitation. "Follow me." 

\-------♥-------- 

The second Y/N clicks her front door shut, locking it, I lock my teeth directly on her pulse point. "Oh, Spencer, fuck, you'd never believe the dreams I've had involving your mouth, and your tongue..." Simultaneously, I was hearing her moan my name while thinking about what she wanted from me. And I couldn't happier to oblige. 

"Bedroom?" Y/N took my hand, leading us down the hall to the door at the end of it. Before she turned the knob her hand was resting on, she looked up at me with big doe eyes, and I knew no matter what she was about to ask me, I'd say yes to in a heartbeat. 

"Spencer, I--I want this, but, I--I just have to ask, do you want this because of the things you've heard me think about, and, by the way, don't think you're getting out of explaining that one to me, cause you're not, but, well, it's just, god, I've had this insane crush on you for...ever, and I don't believe I've ever notice you so much as glance in my direction before...this happened." 

The woman had a completely valid point. I honestly hadn't noticed her at first. I mean, she was pretty, that much I could tell you. I knew that since the moment she walked in, ready to introduce herself to the team years ago. Morgan teased me almost immediately, knowing I wasn't the type to make a move, much less even compliment her right away. And I didn't. 

The moment I noticed her was an odd day. She had her casual work clothes on, dress pants, a blouse, and flats. Her hair was pulled up, but strands had fallen down over the course of the day. We were on the jet, flying back home when Y/N came up to me while I was sitting on the couch. She helped herself to the empty seat next to me, even though minutes before, I told her I wanted to be alone. "Hey....Reid, um, look, I know you don't like me all that much, but I am really tired, and I can't seem to get comfortable anywhere else, so...I'm going to rest here and you can go back to ignoring me." Before I could even spout out how wrong she was, sure enough, she was out like a light, resting on the armrest. 

What Y/N never realized was that I had actually moved her so that her head was now resting on my shoulder. It felt nice. I had moved her blanket so that it was covering both of us up. J.J. had glanced over and shot me a questioning look, to which I just shrugged my free shoulder, pretending Y/N had moved entirely on her own. And, when she woke up hours later, that's exactly what I led her to believe. And I've hated myself for it ever since. 

I never cared to butter myself up, pretending to be the guy the pretty girl actually wanted. But, here, now, Y/N had said just as much. And I was still doubting her, the same we she was clearly doubting my own feelings. We needed to clear the air. 

"Y/N...believe me, I've noticed you," I said, huskily, as I gently pulled her back to really look at her. "I just, I know I'm never anyone's first choice." I closed my eyes, slowly opening one, squinting at her, cautiously. She peered up at me, her face glowing with a small shy smile. 

"Then why are we only just getting here, now?" she whispers softly, pulling at the buttons of my shirt, one by one, tantalizingly slow. I begin to trace her hip bones with my fingers, earning me a soft moan from her puckered lips. I wanted to answer her, tell her in detail of how she shouldn't go for a guy like me, but as I felt her breath tickle my throat, any objections I had died on my tongue the moment she touched it with her own. 

I heard her twist the doorknob open, leading us straight to her bed. With every kiss, every suckle we traded, my erection grew harder, leaving me dying to know that I wasn't the only one feeling the effects of whatever drug we were both clearly high on. "Spencer, please, I need this so fucking bad, I need you, I want you." Hearing her thoughts felt intoxicating in of itself. I moved to pick her up, gently laying her down, crouching over her. I couldn't decide which way I wanted her first, so I left it up to her. "Baby, please, tell me exactly what you want," I breathed out. As I looked down, I could see the hesitation creasing her beautiful features. 

"Spence, I--I need you to finger me, please," Y/N cried out. I chuckled a little, hoping her mind would betray her with ideas that mirrored my own. As I moved to remove her pants, I was reminded of one of the first thoughts I'd heard from her earlier today. I hooked a finger underneath the flimsy fabric, marveling at her choice of undergarments. "Are you just going to stare it?" I tried to suppress the laugh that threatened to leave my mouth as Y/N's voice came out sexy and stressed. I quickly discarded her clothes on the floor, leaving me with quite the view. I trailed my hand over her abdomen, down to her thighs, leaving goosebumps over her precious skin. Seconds before my fingers came to rest at their destination, I heard the thought I was waiting for. "My god, I want your fingers inside me! I wish I could feel your mouth down there, too, god knows how fast you talk..." 

I curled my lips up into a smirk, earning a confused look from the woman underneath me. I shifted down towards her sex, knowing there's no way she was dry. I pushed a finger in, moaning at just how wet she truly was. "Fuck, Y/N, you're so fucking wet." I wasted no time shoving a second finger inside, already knowing I could stretch her out more with a third. I was tempted to tease her some more, not caring what consequences that would earn me, but I need to please her more, especially if it lead to hearing more of her salacious thoughts fill my ears. I knelt down, gazing at the gorgeous sight before me. "My god, Y/N, I want nothing more than to taste you...right now." 

I continued my ministrations of pumping my fingers deep inside her as I let my tongue swipe over her swollen cunt. God, she tasted like heaven. I chose to speed up my pace, lapping away at every single drop that spilled from her orgasm. I enjoyed feeling her muscles tighten and loosen around my tongue, pulling a deep moan from the back of my throat. My cock twitched at the sound of Y/N drawling out my name as she rode out her high. I never left my post, licking and twisting my way deeper inside her, as if the answer to all my prayers could be found there, like buried treasure. 

But, that's exactly what she was. A hidden desire I didn't completely realize I could have access to, if I only showed just the slightest interest. As that thought, alone, reverberated through my entire body, I inadvertently jerked towards her, causing my teeth to knick her, resulting in a cry from her pretty mouth. "FUCK! Spencer!" I stilled. I made no attempt to remove my lips from her pussy, waiting to hear if my mistake was bad...or good. "Shit, Spencer! Do it again...carefully." As requested, I slowly dragged my teeth along her inner folds, knicking at the flesh, then running my tongue over each spot with ease. 

Y/N came so hard, I had to swallow a couple times to make sure not a single drop from her was wasted. I wasn't exactly one to be selfish, but the straining pain in my pants was now constricting my ability to concentrate on the beautiful woman in front of me. I leaned down, capturing her lips in a sensual but aggressively sloppy kiss, wanting to convey every thought and feeling I've ever had for her in one passionate moment. I reached around to unclasp her bra through her blouse, ridding her of both in a matter of seconds. In return, Y/N relieved me of the remainder of my garments, leaving us both bare to each other. 

"Y/N, baby, I---I want to try something," I whispered harshly into her ear, gifting myself with a resounding moan I'll never get bored of hearing. "He wants to try something? I don't know whether to be scared or gravely excited.." I couldn't resist the laugh that erupted from deep within me, luckily, Y/N joined in moments later, before staring up at me, awaiting for me to tell her exactly what it is I am dying to try. "I, uhh, noticed your mirror hanging on the wall over there," I said, pointing to her 5 x 8 foot mirror hanging on the far wall, across from her bed. I watched her eye me carefully, going back and forth between me and her mirror. 

"Okay...what about it?" God, this woman was going to end me, and strangely, I'd be happy about it. I moved back, lifting her off the bed, leaving her on her knees in front of me. As she gazed up at me with those gorgeous eyes, I was lost. Together, we met with our lips, tasting the results of how I clearly made her feel. It really was like a fucking drug. As we broke apart, I turned her around so that she was facing her mirror. The confusion remained on her face until I pulled her back, flattening myself against her, cupping my hands aggressively over her neglected breasts. 

"I humbly apologize for forgetting to pay special attention to these, baby," I hummed, caressing both, flicking my fingernails over her nubs, leaving them erect and swollen. "You know, it's a shame you can't reach them with your mouth for this position..." Taking her newest thought as a challenge, I leaned back, allowing Y/N to fall back as well. I bent down over her shoulder, reaching out to cover her boob with my mouth. Her moans and gasps fueled my growing desire to ravage her as I peeked up at the picture before me, staring back from her mirror. The image now burned into my skull was hotter than I ever imagined. As I continued flicking my tongue over her bud, while pinching her other in between my fingers, my dick twitched more, causing me to speed things along once more. I switched boobs, filling her bedroom with our pants and moans before popping off, shuffling on the covers of her bed, ready to line myself up with her dripping sex. 

"Condom?" I barely heard Y/N gasp out, no doubt enthralled as I am with our newfound sexual activities. Her question short-circuited my brain for a moment. Shit, I didn't have any with me. I hesitantly waited, hoping she either had some in her nightstand, or was comfortable enough to go without. "On the pill, ...s'okay." God, her voice was music to my ears. I carefully lined myself up, gripping her hip forcefully enough to leave marks I wanted her to see in the morning. While entering her, we both mewled at the contact as I inched my way inside. Y/N raised her hands up, gripping my shoulder with an intensity I was pleasantly surprised she had. I caught her glance at the mirror, smirking up at my reflection. "I can see why you mentioned my mirror, baby," Y/N said, moaning expletives as I began pumping inside her, thrusting harder as the feeling of ecstasy threatened to rip me open in two. 

Knowing I was already getting close, feeling my own orgasm building up inside, I trailed my hand down to Y/N's sensitive clit, rubbing it strategically with my thumb. "Fuck, Spencer, baby, I'm sooo close...you know, two can play that game.." I shot her a look of blissed confusement thru the mirror, getting my answer the second I felt her fingers toy with my balls. 

"Fuck, Y/N! Don't stop, please....don't," I managed to choke out, knowing I was closer than ever. Together, while panting and hearing nothing outside of our melded moans and slapping of skin, we looked at each other in the mirror, both caught up in one another like long-lost lovers finally allowing themselves to breathe. 

"Spence---I'm gonna," Y/N gasped, letting me feel every wave of pleasure wash over her, rippling its way through every bone in my body. That act alone caused me to expel my own orgasm in a frenzy, feeling every nerve electrify down to my core. I shuttered, slumping over as Y/N and I fell on her bed, letting every wave of emotion pass us, trying desperately to control our breathing. "My god, Spencer, that was...I have no words." I felt my ego crack a little at her admission. "Other than that you've officially ruined me for anyone else." I peered over at her, a smirk plastered across her kissable lips. I couldn't help myself. I leaped over at her, permanently attaching my mouth to hers, tasting every inch I could swipe my tongue across. 

After we cleaned ourselves off and showered, together, we settled beneath the sheets, still naked and unable to keep our hands off each other. "Spence?" I heard Y/N whisper after a long bout of silence. I hummed her way, opening my eyes for her to see. "Did you hear what I thought, just now?" I hadn't. 

"I guess not," I said. "Last thing I heard you think was that I 'ruined you for anyone else.'" Y/N smiled at that. She shifted her body so that there was no gap between us, her head finding its home against my chest. "Are you going to tell me what you thought?" I asked, unable to resist the temptation, already missing my day-long ability. I watched her gaze up above me, obviously pretending to give my question weighted thought. Her eyes narrowed when they landed back on mine. 

"No," she said with confidence. "I like that you can't eavesdrop in my head anymore." Y/N lifted her head up so our lips grazed together, softly. "Means now, if you want to know any more about me, or...do this ever again, you are just going to have to take me out on a date." 

I didn't even try to keep the growing smile from painting my face a ridiculous shade of happy. I wrapped my arms around her, possessively, hoping to convery to her that this was never simply a one-time thing for me. "Y/N, baby, I would fly you to the moon if it meant getting to fall in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so exciting and frustrating to write! But, my god, I was so inspired by that Smallville episode. I rewatched it and was like, "man, what if Spencer was in Clark's position?"


End file.
